Under the Stars
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Flack and Lindsay's first date. Set right after Lindsay joins the lab, and she and Danny never get together.


**Author's Note **I'm not changing ships, by any means. But I wanted to try my hand at this pairing, just to see what would happen.

"Where are you taking me

"Where are you taking me?" Lindsay asked.

Flack laughed, shaking his head. "You've asked me five times today, Linds. I'm not tellin' you."

She sighed. "You're killing me here. You know that, right?"

He looked down at her with a smile as they walked down the street. "You'll find out soon enough."

"We still have three hours before our shift is over," she pointed out.

"Aw, c'mon Monroe. It's our first date. Don't you wanna be surprised?"

"I hate surprises," she muttered.

Nudging her with his elbow, Flack just grinned. "Now I know that ain't true. Don't worry. A few more hours and you'll know."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow at him, trying and failing to hide her smile. "This better be good, Flack."

"Oh it is," he assured her. "It is."

8888888888888888888888

"She's gonna like this, right?" Flack asked, sitting in Stella's office.

She rolled her eyes. "For the umpteenth time, Don, yes. She's going to love it. And she'll be even more impressed that you thought it up all by yourself."

He shrugged uncomfortably. "I just...I want it to be..."

"Special?" she suggested, a smirk tugging at her lips.

Flack shot her a defensive look. "Yeah, special. There somethin' wrong with that?"

"Of course not," she assured him. "I just think it's sweet. You're really head over heels for her, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I am."

"Good. Because if you break her heart, Don, I will have to break your neck."

"You know what, Stell? For some reason, that threat scares me more than the one I already got from Mac."

"That's because you know Mac might hit you, but I'll actually kill you."

"Anyone ever tell you how comforting you are?" he asked, getting up and moving toward the door.

"Something like that. Hey Don?" He stopped, turning to face her again. "Have fun tonight," she said sincerely.

Flack smiled. "Thanks, Stell."

888888888888888888888888

They walked down the street, the sky above them dark as the city settled into its nighttime routine. Lindsay stole a glance at Don, trying to quell the butterflies in her stomach. She knew that this was only a first date, and that there was no guarantee that this would go anywhere. For some reason, though, she got nervously giddy every time she thought of the fact that she was on a date with Don Flack.

For his own part, Flack was a bundle of nerves. Despite Stella's assurances, he worried that Lindsay wouldn't like what he had planned, or that she would think it was cheesy. But he just kept taking deep breaths, telling himself that everything would be okay. He was startled out of his thoughts, however, when Lindsay's hand slipped into his.

"Hey," she said gently, smiling up at him. "Breathe."

Flack laughed. "Sorry," he said, squeezing her hand. "I'm just a little nervous."

"If it makes you feel any better, I am too. It's been awhile since I've had a first date."

Before he could say anything, Don looked up and saw that they had reached their destination. Tugging Lindsay a little closer, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"We're here."

She looked around, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Central Park?"

His only answer was a smile, and he led her over to an open area. Lindsay gasped when she saw that there was an entire dinner laid out on a blanket, complete with a picnic basket and two glasses of wine. As they neared the set-up, a figure materialized out of the darkness, walking right up to Flack.

"Thanks, Carmino," Don said, reaching out and shaking his hand. "I owe ya one."

"No problem, Flack. Tell your old man I said hi." His eyes flicked over to Lindsay. "And have a good time tonight."

"We will, thanks."

Carmino walked away then, and Lindsay looked up at Flack. "What was that all about?"

He shrugged. "I needed someone to make sure nobody messed with our picnic. Carmino was nice enough to oblige."

She gave him a shy smile, and Flack led her over to their dinner. They sat down on the blanket across from one another, and Lindsay took in the food before her. There were bowls of salad and pasta, and a covered dish that she suspected was dessert. Don nodded at the food in front of her, a nervous smile on his face.

"Dig in."

She did, and the first bite had her moaning in pleasure. Blushing, she covered her mouth with her hand, swallowing slowly.

"That's amazing," she sincerely. "Where did you get this?"

"You really like it?"

Lindsay nodded. "Don, this might be the best pasta I've ever tasted in my life."

He grinned. "Good. I'll pass your compliments along to the chef." When she looked at him in confusion, Flack shrugged. "My sister made it."

"Your sister?"

Flack nodded. "You don't know what I had to promise her to get this food. I owe her big time."

Lindsay took another bite. "Yes, you do."

They ate slowly, enjoying the cool summer breeze that filtered through the trees, and the easy conversation that flowed between them. Lindsay told him stories about growing up in Montana, and Flack regaled her with tales about he and Danny getting in trouble on numerous occasions. Laughing and talking, they let the cares of the job drift away, enjoying the feel of just being with another person.

As they finished eating, Lindsay glanced up at the sky, amazed at how much she could see. Her mother had always told her that you couldn't see the sky in New York City, because of all the buildings and bright lights. But here, tonight, she could see the stars just as clear as she did in Montana.

"Look at the moon," she said quietly.

Glancing over his shoulder, Flack realized that there was a tree in his way. He shifted until he was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with Lindsay and then raised his face, smiling as he saw what she was looking at it.

"It's full."

"Almost," she said quietly.

Don looked at her for a minute, spellbound by the peace on her face as she gazed up at the sky. Then he remembered something, and reached for their basket.

"I almost forgot the best part."

Lindsay glanced at him, smiling. "There's more?"

He nodded. "Dessert."

He handed her a plate, and Lindsay saw that it held a perfect piece of chocolate cake. Handing her a fork, he picked up his own plate as well, nodding at her to start eating. She cut a small piece, placing it into her mouth, and she closed her eyes, stifling back another moan. His sister _really_ knew how to cook, and Lindsay was going to have to thank the woman the first chance she got.

They ate in silence for awhile, both gazing up at the sky and breathing in the warm summer air. Lindsay wanted to move closer to him, to brush her shoulder against his, but something held her back.

"This was amazing, Don," she said quietly, looking up at the moon. "You put a lot of work into it."

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, his voice hushed as well.

Forcing a small smile onto her face, she kept her eyes locked upward. "Is this what you do for all the pretty new girls?"

Flack heard the uncertainty in her voice, the fear that she was trying to hide, and he cursed his reputation. He was well aware of the fact that he was known as a ladies' man, but Lindsay Monroe wasn't anything like the women he usually dated. He didn't want to just date her...he wanted to _be_ with her.

"No," he replied honestly. "I usually take them out to fancy restaurants."

Frowning, Lindsay glanced over at him. "Then why go to all this trouble for me?"

Don let his eyes meet hers, making sure she saw how serious he was. "Because you're different," he said quietly.

Lindsay's breath caught in her throat as Flack leaned in closer. He paused an inch or so away from her lips, so that she could feel his breath on her face. But he stayed there, giving her the chance to take the next step, or to walk away.

Closing her eyes, Lindsay breached the distance between them, and made her choice.


End file.
